


He feels everything

by That_Girl_Under_A_Rock



Series: Infinity War reactions [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I refuse to believe Valkyrie is gone for good, Let Thor feel things you cowards, This started as a way to deal with Infinity War, Thor and Valkyrie are great, Thor has trouble letting himself feel things, Thor's plot made me upset, Valkyrie was missing so I fixed it, real men cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Girl_Under_A_Rock/pseuds/That_Girl_Under_A_Rock
Summary: Things happened to quickly for Thor to react to everything happening to him. He needs a friend, now more than ever.Takes place directly after Infinity war. There are spoilers.





	He feels everything

Heart pounding with adrenaline, Thor gaped at the spot where the titan, Thanos, once stood.

 

“ _You should’ve aimed for the head.”_

 

The words still pounded in his ears even after the explosive snap ended it all. His ax laid on the ground at his feet as he stood in the Wakandan jungle numbly, only just starting to grasp the full extent of his failure. He looked up, hearing someone call for Steve, only to see the dark haired man turn to ash before his eyes. To his left he watched with a painful knot in his chest as Wanda clutched Vision’s remains and eventually dissolve the same way the dark haired man did. Behind him, he could hear Rabbit yelling for Tree. The God of Thunder fell to his knees.

 

_“You should’ve aimed for the head.”_

 

All around the universe, families had to watch as their loved ones dissolved. It was Thor’s fault. He couldn’t breathe. No matter what he did, it was not enough. _He_ was not enough. He failed. He looked down at the dirt he gripped in his fingers, but the only thing he could see was the body of his brother laying cold and lifeless on the deck of the ship.

 

Thor curled his fingers around his brother’s coat, tears streaming down his cheeks as he pressed his forehead to his shoulder. His brother, his plotting, scheming brother, who conspired to save him from certain death, was gone. And what were Thor’s last words to him? “ _You really are the worst, brother.”_ He held his brother’s body as he sobbed, believing that at any moment it would dissolve in golden mist only to reappear on the other end of the main deck with that sneaky smirk spread across his face as he announced that both escape vessels were safe and his genius plan worked.

 

Had it not only been moments before that the two of them were discussing their return to earth? He didn’t know how it happened. One minute his people were resting peacefully, the next Valkyrie, Heimdall, and Hulk came bursting onto the bridge followed by Thanos’ children. Thor lost them all in the madness. He could still see her being thrown back into an escape vessel as she tried to protect his people alongside Loki. Hulk and Heimdall were doing what they could to distract Thanos’ children. Thor himself was doing everything in his power to overcome Thanos. It wasn’t enough. In the large glass window he could see the war ship fire upon one of the vessels, scraps of metal and more sent flying in all directions as his people were slaughtered. He was not enough. He failed.

 

“ _You really are the worst, brother.”_

 

The words escaped his lips in tired frustration and hurt upon seeing the tesseract. Hearing Loki say to kill Thor only affirmed that his brother was horrible. After all they went through for Asgard, all the time they spent on the ship, for nothing. All of it to end with him being tortured with the power stone. Only that stopped. And what followed after made Thor believe it was very much the opposite. _Thor_ was the worst brother. He had lost faith in Loki, rightfully so some would argue, after all they had been through in the last years. But now all he could do was thrash against his tightening restraints as Loki attempted to stab Thanos. Screams muffled by the metal around his mouth, his brother—his conniving, clever, courageous brother—would be lost to him forever.

 

He couldn’t breathe. Thor choked on a sob when Loki’s body hit the deck. Clutching his brother, Thor held on to the pain in his chest, the failure on his shoulders. “I’m sorry,” he gasped into his shoulder. _“I’m the worst brother. I failed_ ,” He started only to look up and see the glaring flash of the warship’s canon before being cast out into space.

 

“ _I failed. It's all my fault. I failed. I’m the worst.”_

 

“Thor-” A voice called to him.

 

He shook his head, tears falling from his cheeks and onto his dirt-clenching fist.

 

“Thor! Get up, I don’t think this fight is over just yet,” he heard Steve say.

The God of Thunder opened his bleary eyes, half expecting to see the body of his dead brother laying in front of him. It was only his ax. He looked up slowly at his friend, only to see Steve’s attention was fixed on the sky. High above them something streaked across sky.

 

“Anyone else got eyes on that?” Steve called over the comms.

 

Thor said nothing, watching as the object grew closer and more out of control.

 

“It could be Stark- I know it's unlikely- but this is smaller. I’m telling you to wait-!” But it was too late and the ship was grazed by a rocket.

 

“Steve don’t let them fire on it again!” Thor exclaimed jumping to his feet and running for the open plain. His new eye was nothing compared to his good eye, and it took him longer to recognize the ship for what it was, the final escape vessel from Korg’s ship. Another missile rocketed toward the ship.

 

“No!” He cried and with a crash summoned lighting to strike the missile before it could hit the out of control ship. Much to his horror, it crashed down near the tree line, smoke erupting from the vessel in a huge black plume. Already the others were gathered around the ship, prepared to attack or to help Thor did not know or care, just pushing his way to the front of the crowd as the side burst open.

 

There stood Valkyrie, sword drawn, bruises and a cut across her head, but alive. Behind her stood his people, just as beaten and just as bruised, but armed and prepared to fight for their lives.

 

Without thinking, Thor dropped his ax and charged Valkyrie, taking her in his arms, trying to keep down a sob. The Asgardians filed out around them, the others making space for them as everyone put some distance between themselves and the smoking ship.

 

“Your Majesty, as much as I want to enjoy this reunion and ask a _lot_ of questions, I think it would be best if we left the ship before it explodes,” Valkyrie said shifting in his hold to pat his arm.

 

Without a word, he kept her wrapped in his embrace as he lifted her off the ground and cleared the distance in a few bounding steps.

 

“I thought you said the Midgardians would welcome us?” She started, voice muffled by his shoulder. “Then again, given certain things, I don’t blame them-“

 

He shook his head, his words failing him. He felt his body shaking as he held her. “I’m sorry… I- I failed you all. My brother- he- he-“ He couldn’t finish. “I failed him… I failed Asgard…everyone…”

 

Valkyrie did her best to look around Thor, Korg and another blond bearded man were talking with what was left of Asgard. Two-hundred or so people that was all that was left of those who escaped Ragnarok. That was all.

 

Thor was glad she didn’t try to argue with him. Try to tell him it wasn’t his fault. He would never believe it. It was his fault. She let him feel it. Let him feel the weight of it all.

 

“It's okay to feel it,” she answered quietly. It wasn’t him alone. She knew that. But she knew he would bury it if she said otherwise. It was the same reason she drank. She felt it. The guilt.

 

He felt guilt. He felt everything.

 


End file.
